1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladder top tool trays and carriers, specifically to a multi-functional ladder top tool and parts carrier which has rubber legs for non-damaging support on flat surfaces and a bottom recess conforming to the upper surface of a conventional ladder, with a wide handle which easily conforms to both one-handed and two-handed use for use by people of differing strengths, at least one elongated strap attached to the carrier which secures the carrier to the upper surface of the ladder, and an assortment of different sized openings through its top surface which allow for organized storage and ease of access to different types of tools and parts stored in the carrier. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use on ladders and stools, use independent from ladders and stools, and use in the storage and organization of household items such as cleaning tools and supplies, holiday decorations and the tools and supplies needed to secure them in place, and the tools and parts needed for hanging pictures, drapes, and window blinds.